


Where the Forest Meets the Sea

by supermandidntdieforthis



Series: Dear Francis [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human Names Used, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermandidntdieforthis/pseuds/supermandidntdieforthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I opened my eyes and I was in a place where the forest meets the sea and I saw blue."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Forest Meets the Sea

Dear Francis,  
Last night I dreamt of you and our lives together and it made me realize that for me, it is you, and it has always been you. It isn’t often I can remember a dream vividly enough to put it to words so I thought I should take advantage of the opportunity.

  
_I closed my eyes and all I saw was blue,_   
_the sky is so very blue and black is the colour of the nights come and gone;_   
_white, the glimpse of the brightest star in the infinite heavens_   
_and then there’s you with your eyes so blue._   
_Eyes so blue, so very blue like the sea that comes and goes in waves crashing against the shores of my land and yours,_   
_from Dover to Calais._   
_You know the story as well as I do,_   
_a tale as old as time iself,_   
_they took some red string and they drew a red line,_   
_going from your heart to mine,_   
_from London to Paris,_   
_from Dover to Calais._   
_I opened my eyes and I was in a place where the forest meets the sea_   
_and I saw blue._   
_I saw the blue in your eyes and the oceans and the sky mixed with the grey of the blocks we used to build our cities,_   
_castles and towers so mighty and high,_   
_brick by brick, our empires reaching for the gods in heaven._   
_These were the days of kings of the bright yellow sun and great empires upon which the sun would never set,_   
_I was in a place where the orange glow of dusk would never reach,_   
_and you were there too, beside me as always._   
_I saw the blue in your eyes that glittered like sapphires_   
_and filled with visions of gold draped in the most royal of purples._   
_I closed my eyes once more and opened them again, quickly,_   
_the blink of an eye and it was gone, just gone,_   
_the glories of days gone by_   
_and I was a king on a broken throne and you were taken from me._   
_War has always been a nasty business_   
_with the rusty red of blood from boy soldiers mixed with the grey-ish brown of the mud;_   
_and the stench of death covered by the smoke of guns and flames,_   
_death of those who are far too young for such things._   
_I closed my eyes and wept until the air was clear._   
_I opened my eyes,_   
_and I was once more in the place where the forest meets the sea._   
_And in that place I saw you_   
_and I saw the blue in your eyes that spoke of joys and sorrows that span a thousand years;_   
_I saw blue, the blue of sapphires, the blue of midnight, and the sea,_   
_and in that blue I saw all of the things I had ever held dear or desired,_   
_the things in this world that I loved,_   
_I saw you._

Reading over this, I realize that it might not make much sense to you, at least not like it makes sense to me and I just wanted you to know that I love you, so much. This is something that has taken me far too long to understand and I’m not sure I fully understand it, I only know that I feel the safest in the place where the forest meets the sea, and that it is in this place where you’ll always have me. Always.  
With Love,  
Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, and it is essentially a poem based on a prompt of the word "blue." I also posted a version of this on my tumblr for the FrUK Week Day 6 prompt "Lovely Eyes." I hope you enjoy it at least a little.


End file.
